Tiberius K. Kingston
Tiberius K. Kingston in life came from a very wealthy family of Kingstons in Lordaerons capital city. His family though very wealthy neglected him as a child and never really wanted him. He started to get into the bad crowds and almost every night for months he’d come home with bloody noses and broken bones and cuts from the gang fights he’d get in. He beat and cut and tore at people and jumped them in the middle of the night which seems different for the son of a wealthy family. At age 20 he was caught for raping and murdering a teenage women in her own home. He was put on trial and the day he went they also stuck him with over 2 dozen counts of Murders, Rapes, Assaults and Batteries, Extortions, Coercion and Bribery. He obviously lost but the money from his family allowed him to get the best lawyer in the city and allowed him to get off of the rest of his life in service to the Lordaeron Military. For about 20 more years he was in the military he became a damn good fighter and leader. He rose up from being a lowly private to becoming a Knight-Commander of his own cavalry brigade in the Lordaeron Military and was one of the best horse riders a man could see. His prowess in combat was only matched with his skill to rule and lead his military with the tactical mind he had gotten. The orcs to him were nothing as he would easily destroy them due to their barbaric nature. Though the one enemy he perceived as an extreme challenge. The undead. The scourge who slowly picked at lordaeron and the eastern kingdoms like a raven picking meat of a freshly decaying corpse. He used all the tactics he possibly could but nothing seemed right to him. With their plague infecting the cities grain and ruining a lot of supplies and their cities turning into hubs of zombie filth he fought the best he could. All the undeath coming around and the Prince still in his expedition to Northrend it seemed grim until the prince returned. This seemed like a blessing until the prince slew King Terenas and the undead ravaged the capital city. He and his brigade fought and fought up and tried to get to the palace but slowly weakened and weakened as they were killed and each member who fell immediately got up and tried to kill his own comrades. He in the heat of combat found who he was looking for. He found Arthas as the unmatched Apprentice Of Nerzhul was killing the very own soldiers in his fathers army who swore to protect him with his life. Nobody was able to match arthas with each blade shattering from the might of Frostmourne. He charged at Arthas on his horse as he held threw his spear at Arthas’s back. Arthas seemed to impulsively roll to the side as Tiberius threw himself off his horse and quickly stood as Arthas cut the horse from one end to the other spilling its guts and blood all over the ground it fell dead. Everything seemed to freeze around him as the two prowled moving slowly in a circle watching each other. He taunted the prince knowing the Princes ego was as big as his damn stupidity and caused him to charge unknowingly of Frostmournes Power. Tiberius collided with the beautiful elegant runeblade and his sword shattered almost instantaneously as 3 shards dug into his body. Arthas swung his blade at a diagonal arc and cleaved at Tiberius’s chest. As the sound slowly faded from his ears and his eyes started to blacken the one voice of Arthas was heard to his ears. “I may have use for you yet…” and the only thing he saw was the pale face of Arthas and the raspy smell of his breath to his nose as he slumped down dead and his soul taken by Frostmourne. Shortly after this moment he awoke and stood up in a totally different area. He was surrounded by many of his fallen knights and he started talking to them about what’s happening. He ended up talking to a man who he didn’t know was the best skilled forger of the Runeblades and Saronite armor in the facility he was in and befriended him. He learned about the reason why he is alive and learned that he was worthy enough to become a Death Knight whom was a servant to the Lich King. He also learned that he was to become a Scourgelord of his own legion due to the experience in combat and leadership he had in life. After he learned all he needed he had his Saronite Plated armor forged for him to the specifications he wanted and he was allowed to choose exactly what his runeblade would be forged to look like. The man carried this out for him and in the end he had his own runeblade . He immediately when he was all ready and geared up set out to meet Arthas’s army for the gathering of the Urn Of King Terenas and to get the Ashes Of Kel’Thuzad. He fought with his legion and Arthas after that point for most if not all of the battles he has went through and when Arthas went back to Northrend to Nerzhul to fight the Armies of Illidan Stormrage and Kael’thas Sunstrider when he was there and also fought through the tunnels of Azjol-Nerub. He fought to the bitter end and slaughtered all nerubians who would dare cross his path though he wasn’t near Arthas much because Arthas’s main Royal Guards were Falric and Marwynn and after Arthas defeated Illidan and merged with Nerzhul he was stationed at his own stronghold keep in Northrend where he commanded his troops. As the days grew by and things started to grow worse and worse for the scourge with the Ebon Blade against them and The Argent Crusade invading it was not a good time for the scourge and him. One faithful night his keep was invaded by a strike force of Argent Crusaders. His men fought like mad as he led the strike killing the Argents and pushing them back defending the keep. During this time a High Necromancer brought his massive army through killing the argents and saving the life of him. This Necromancer was one of terrible power and worth of Tiberius's respect if he gave any. The High Necromancer called himself Velsharoon and he beckoned the Death Knight to his legion. This Death Knight eager and now loyal merged his Death Knights and undead into Velsharoons armies. They emptied his Keep and took the supplies and such along with the many crates of armor and weapons. Everything went to the supply stocks as he set out. He spent years with him and being Velsharoons Deathlord and his champion. The leader of the Car'Dum. Velsharoons royal guard whom he handpicks personally. He oversees the enforcers sent out to recruit known members and he himself even goes out to recruit unique members for the Emperor. This man represents Velsharoon in all ways possible going across the lands and dishing out the High Necromancers(Now "Archlich"(Self Proclaimed)) Orders. Hes deathly loyal and the first deathlord and death knight in the faction "Mors Renascentia". Hes the leader of the Deathlords aswell. The Chief Rider if you will. Character belongs to: Death_King